mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrone Westbrook
.::The Beginning::. ---- Tyrone Westbrook was born in 26th may 1993 in Brooklin, New York in a poor family. At the age of 16, his parents divorced and he moved along with his mother in Los Santos, managing to get a rented apartment in Tar St., a well known district for the drug dealing and mass criminal activity. .::The new Tyrone::. ---- With all this chaos in his life transformed the good child into a demon, Tyrone started to run from s chool, beat his classmates and steal their money and food, but he didn't felt that this is enough, he started to love the taste of the money so he started robbing people. One day, when he was riding around the hood on his bike, he met two well known OG's on their names : Marcus "Shed" Bishop and Carl "Slim" Jacobson. This guys saw the anger and hunger for money from Tyrone's eyes so they decided to get him a oportunity to sell drugs for them on their corner. Tyrone never taught that he will ever do that, he accepted without thinking about it and started dealing "smack" (Heroin) on the corners, making money and starting to get respect towards the other kids of his age. .::The promotion::. ---- After two years of selling and criminal activity around Tar St. and Ganton, Tyrone was finally accepted into the gang (Rollin' 60's Crips).Marcus "Shed" Bishop promoted Tyrone as a real Crip telling him that from now he is a real gangsta'. This "promotion" made Tyrone think about his posibilities for getting more power and respect around the town. In a few days he managed to get a "Glock" along with some Marijuana seeds, he was preparing his own plantation in his basement, getting from it after a few months around 700g of fresh pure Marijuana. Tyrone was now a Crip, wearing a blue rag on his back pocket and all, feeling like nobody can get him down, he started to rob stores and houses with his friend : Terrance "Wash" Washington, making a good amount of cash and respect. But one day, some thing really bad happened to to him. He was involved in a shootout at Idlewood Gas Station, where there was a dead victim. The LSPD tryied to give Tyrone a life sentence but they failed ue to the lack of proofs.This thing made Tyrone think about his life and his mother, from that moment, he began to think twice before doing something and take care at his every step. .::The movement::. ---- After a few months, the Crips started having real problems with the LSPD that started to infiltrate around the streets and catch them all because they represented a real danger for Los Santos and it's citizens so all of them, including Tyrone moved to the big "San Fierro", getting a new life and a new lifestyle! The well known crips were now known as "Bishop & Associates", a mob that delivers all kind of drugs in whole "SF". With all the money that Tyrone had he managed to buy a big home along with a BMW and he started to do what he knew better: produce drugs and sell them. After a few months of dealing drugs he managed to get connections, and make a name around the city. .::The brother from another mother::. ---- Lately Tyrone became more closer than ever with Reginald Murdock , known as Reggie in the streets. They both execute armed burglaries, these felonies also have led to dead victims. Still everything hasn't revelead out to wider crowd or alike, they both have eno rmously tough personality to keep it away from the rest of the set, their loots are still a secret but worth fortune. .::The Breakdown::. ---- After some years of dealing and slanging around San Fierro, the so called "Bishop $ Associates" left back for Los Santos. Here, after a few days after the arrival, the gang situation went to a dramatic one, the "Street Captain" on his nick "Slim" was killed in Ganton by a unknown sniper, the group taught that a gang from Seville Boulevard did it so they went there and killed all the gang members found there, but that was not enough, the Lieutenant Tyreke "Tray" Richardson was dissin' the group Leader "Shed" and he was killed by him and the other Lieutenant, "Prince". All this drama made the faction break into pieces, breakdown that made Tyrone want to leave back to "New York" at his family, he was still keeping contact with his best friend Reginald "Reggie" Murdock, when did he left and what is he doing there is still unknown. .::The comeback and the start of something new::. ---- After a few months of spending his life with his family in "New York" he had a beef with his father that was always telling him that he didn't done anything good with his life and that he is making a shame out of his family, after a long arguing in the kitchen, Tyrone left to his room, packing all his stuff up and left to a motel. After some days, Tyrone decided that the best thing for himself is to return back in LS, and that was exactly what he did, he bought himself a ticket towards LS and left by plane to Los Santos. After a few days from the arrival he met a youngin' named Lloyd Harris, known as Smoke in the hood, as Brooks felt alone and in danger, he started hanging around with "Smoke", both getting known around the streets of Ganton. But one day when Tyrone was chilling infront of his "crib", a white BMW parked up across the street, after a couple of minutes he realized that the BMW was Tyreke "Tray" Richardson's BMW. From the vehicle came down Tyreke along with Reggie, Tyrone's old friend, both with a lot of fire power, coming straight towards Tyrone starting to asking him a lot of questons about the attempt of murder that Shed did on "Tray", After a couple of minutes of talking they all came out of the house, and entered the BMW and drove along the city, also after a few days, Tyrone left Ganton and moved away, the location is still unknown. Also, Tyrone's lil' brother, Leroy was saw in Los Santos, hanging along with Tyrone. Leroy came to Los Santos due to the need of money and he was sure that his brother Tyrone will help him out. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters